


Unconditional Sacrifices

by SpookyMoth



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Babysitting, Day Off, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Love, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: Kankuro doesn't ask for much on his birthday: he just wants time with his siblings.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Naruto/Boruto Secret Santa 2020





	Unconditional Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa Gift for DogLovingWriter
> 
> I hope you like this fluffy family bonding time with the Sand Siblings. ❤️
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS! ❄️☃️🎄

He had seen many hilarious demands and missions on his desk, during all the years he had taken over as Kazekage.

The Suna Council sometimes seemed to think he had too much free time on his hands. The stacks of paper piling up, followed by even more scrolls, folders and additionally chests with more documents, already haunted him in the few hours he tried to sleep.

All morning he had sorted the papers with help from his new assistant, and he couldn’t complain. He was quick and had no problems adapting, however, even after all these years he didn’t get used to work with others. His sister and brother didn’t need to ask, they just did their job, knowing Gaara would do it the same way. It didn’t help to complain either. Kankuro was busy with other important tasks inside the village and Temari...well since her marriage she lived in Konoha, and it had been years already.

He missed the old times, when they were sticking together, hearing both of his siblings bickering and exchanging banter, riling each other up before he had to interfere. The house wasn't filled with laughter. Sometimes Kankuro and he would catch up on the old times, and when his sister was in town, with her husband and son, Gaara treasured every minute.   
  
There was still hope their house would be filled with laughter again. Since the adoption of his son the mood in the house had changed. Shinki still needed time to figure out his new life. But Gaara was confident they would work out a father and son relationship. 

He set the last page of the mission reports aside.

If it weren’t the marriage proposals by women and men equally - the Council still tried - he sometimes had kids asking for an autograph or meeting him, and he fulfilled their wishes. This part of his job made him happy. He could see the change he wanted to make. The people stopped fearing the dark sides of Suna and he saw them smile more often at his tours through the village.

“CATCH!” Kankuro said as he entered the room and tossed a scroll in his direction.

He opened the scroll immediately, hoping this wasn’t a last minute mission or worse an emergency . After reading its contents he put down the scroll, crossed his arms in front of his chest and cocked his head, slightly pointing in his brother’s direction.

Kankuro looked back at him expectantly.

“You don’t have to write a request disguised as a mission. If you want Temari and me to make time for your birthday, we will do it,” Gaara said, leaned forward, entwining his hands before his face.

His brother snorted. “When was the last time all of us had time? It’s been years.”

“I know, Kankuro. And therefore we will do it.”

“Really? Just the three of us?”

Gaara nodded.

“Of course. I will call Temari.”

* * *

“Are you sure, you can handle this?”

Shikamaru tried not to sigh or show any other sign he thought his wife behaved unreasonable. He needed to get her out of the house. If not, Kankuro would show up and blame him that Temari wasn’t in Suna.

“Just leave the house. Yesterday you were so excited to see your brothers and today you are acting like I don’t know how to take care of my own son.”

“But - “, he stopped her by pressing his lips on hers.

“Go and have fun, Temari. You haven’t seen them for months. And Kankuro wants to celebrate his birthday with his siblings.”

He recognised that she still was tense, but then a smile was plastered on her face. She had been in such a good mood since Gaara had invited her to come to Suna. Shikamaru knew she wanted this. 

She was so incredibly stubborn and to his misfortune Shikadai seemed to get that trait from her. Otherwise he couldn’t explain the tantrum Shikadai had last week, when Shikamaru didn’t want him to shove the Shogi pieces into his nose. He hoped this was just temporary and normal behaviour for three year olds.

“I am sorry...it’s just I have never been away from him this long.”

“You have been on missions that lasted longer. Why are you so concerned today?”

“But that is different.”

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. He knew she wouldn’t stop until he assured her for the umpteenth time he could take care of Shikadai.

“I am not alone and have a whole village that can help me,” he repeated.

She made the attempt to speak. He held his hand in front of her mouth.

“My mum will do the chores and cook, because you are sure I can’t do anything besides napping.”

She struggled against his hold and grabbed his wrist hard. He tried not to show that it hurt. Shikamaru was used to her brash attitude by now.

“If the weather is fine I am at the playground with him,” he continued.

Temari tried to bite his hand now. He raised the second eyebrow, which made her squint her eyes, throwing him a look.

_You will regret this, crybaby._

“And I will meet with Ino and Chouji, so he can play with their kids. I know this is important for you.”

He jumped back as he let go of her. Her throat escaped a deep guttural groan.

“Do this again and your body will never be found because I buried it in the desert.”

“Don’t you think I am used to that death threat now?” he asked and crossed his arms. “It is just a week, Tem.”

His wife exhaled deeply and leaned down to grab her bag from the ground.

“Fine. I am going. But if anything happens to Shikadai you are a dead man.”

Now he rolled his eyes. She shook her head. Shikamaru decided it was safe to approach her. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Love you, Shika,” she mumbled at his chest. “Sorry I am so troublesome.”

“I didn’t expect less.”

* * *

“Are you sure, you can take care of Shinki?”

Kankuro watched as his brother was asking Baki this question the third time today and he was sure they would never leave Suna. Since both of his siblings became parents it was even more difficult to find time for them to hang out. Therefore he wanted for his birthday a special gift: One day with just the two of them; no kids, friends or husbands.

He saw all his plans shattered into pieces because Gaara couldn’t let go.

“Gaara, it is not the first time Baki looks after your son. Shinki likes him a lot. So take your bag and leave this place with me _now_.”

Kankuro couldn't believe he had to beg his brother to spare time for him. He wasn't jealous that his brother put his son above him. What bothered him was this behaviour.

"Shinki needs his routines. He isn't used to being apart from me."

"Oh, come on," Kankuro exclaimed. "This is ridiculous."

Gaara turned his head around. "What do you mean by this, Kankuro?"

He made a broad gesture with his hands.

"Baki knows us since we are kids and he knows how to handle difficult situations. I am not asking for much, Gaara. I never ask for a favour. Please, don't ruin my birthday."

It was a risky tactic, but Kankuro didn't know what else he could do to take Gaara with him.

"You're right," Gaara agreed with his gentle voice. "I trust you, Baki."

* * *

They had agreed to meet on the border of the Land of Rivers and Temari was already waiting for hours. Whatever Kankuro had planned for his birthday, it better be good.

She had been looking forward to spending time with her brothers. Also she trusted Shikamaru to make it without her for the time being. He had been right. She was on missions that were longer than this trip with her brothers.

But that was work. Leaving her son behind for fun felt wrong.

If her brothers didn't show up in one hour she would head back to Konoha. Wasting time waiting when she could watch her precious little fawn, was not how she imagined her day.

Gaara followed his brother reluctantly outside of Suna, worried about Shinki.

The boy was still so young and scared. He barely had adapted to his new life and yet slowly accepted him as his father, but also Kankuro as his uncle.

_How would he react when he was out of reach?_

He didn't have full control over his iron sand.

_What if Baki got hurt, when Shinki had a nightmare?_

"Could you please speed up, Gaara? Temari is waiting for us and she gets angrier with every second she has to wait."

Kankuro was right. He didn't fear much. An angry Temari was to fear, since she could summon storms. He rushed to his brother's side, speeding up with putting chakra into his feet.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in front of the Shogi Board looking confused and scratched his chin. He had insisted on playing a game with Shikamaru since his normal shogi partner was busy with her brothers.

It wasn't the first time he played with him. He had done this several times until now. He could do this.

"How do I move this piece again, Shikamaru?"

"Naruto, seriously. Every time we have the same discussion," he answered him, sighing. "You don't need to play Shogi with me, when you visit. I am fine sitting with you on the porch, talking about everything you want."

"But I know you miss someone to play Shogi with."

This was one of the things he knew for certain about Shikamaru. After the war his friend was heartbroken and hid himself from the world. So he had visited him one day. It ended with Shikamaru punching him in the face, because Naruto had angered his friend with the inability to move a Shogi piece in the right way over the board.

"Don't worry about me. Someday Shikadai will play with me. Until then I can play with Temari and Sakura."

Shikamaru jumped from the porch and walked up to their sons, who were playing with Hinata in the grass. Naruto watched as Shikamaru lifted his son into his arms, smiling.

Maybe he was worried too much about him. Shikamaru seemed more content with his life than ever.

Then it dawned upon him.

"What do you mean you ask Sakura-chan? Dattebayo!"

* * *

The night was settling in.

Kankuro threw the next log into the fire so the heat would boil the soup Temari had prepared. His siblings had stopped speaking for once. Not talking with pride about their kids, comparing their progress, and doing things only parents did.

He leaned back on his blanket, crossing his arms behind his head and looked up to the sky.

It would take one more hour until the stars would show their full glory. He treasured those peaceful moments in the desert. It reminded him of the days he went on missions with Gaara and Temari, taking their time to discover star constellations or inventing new ones to tease Temari.

"So what is your plan, Kankuro?" Temari asked him and threw herself with her whole weight on his chest. All air left his lungs. She laughed when he shoved her away.

"Give a warning next time you want to kill me so I am prepared, Tem."

Still grinning she propped up her arms - on his stomach now - her elbows digging deep into his guts and put her hands on both of his cheeks, squeezing them together.

"Don't you love your sister any more, little brother?"

"Argh."

He grabbed her wrist, raising himself into a sitting position and glared at her angrily.

"Stop this, Tem. I am not in the mood for dumb jokes."

"Almost feels like home," Gaara said as he came into their view behind a sand dune.

He had gathered the traps for the scorpions and their meal seemed more nutritious than before.

"I just wanted to lighten up our moody brother. He doesn't like the talk about our kids all day."

"I didn't say a thing about this."

"You didn't have to," Gaara said, as he took out some senbon to grill the scorpions. "We figured it out by ourselves."

Kankuro looked at his siblings.

"You can talk about them. I don't mind. I love them like they are my own. But I wanted to have my siblings for me. Without a distraction. Just the three of us."

Temari lunged forward and kissed his cheek.

"And you get what you want. Or why do you think I cooked? I know how much you miss me."

He cocked his head. "Oh yes, Shikamaru has rubbed off on you."

His sister threw a hand full of sand into his direction.

* * *

In Suna things didn't work out as planned. Baki had tried everything so that Shinki would come out of his room and didn’t succeed.

He knew this boy was a lot like Gaara. Withdrawn and scared about the things in the world. Like Gaara he didn’t know what power laid in his jutsu. He wanted to help him, help Gaara and all the kids in Suna, who struggled so hard to find a place that they could call home.

That was one of the main reasons Baki had given his fullest support for adopting this little boy. He had fought side by side with the Kazekage to convince the rest of the Suna Council to agree to this adoption. It was a logical solution.

He had seen how much Gaara adored that boy. Long before the decision was made for him to be part of the family. So Baki did the only right thing and encouraged Gaara to do this. For the sake of this boy, his own sake and the future of Suna.

Gaara had changed him, starting a change of heart and made Baki believe in a peaceful future for Suna.

It was the morning of the second day after Gaara's departure. Shinki had eaten the food he had put on a tray in front of his door, but not talked with him. Baki was fed up with this behaviour. This child needed to see something other than the four walls of his room.

He knocked on the door of his bedroom.

“Shinki? It’s me, Baki. Should we go outside and eat ice-cream?”

Silence was the answer. He sighed, defeated.

_Okay...I need another approach._

“Or do you want to train a bit? I can’t help you with your iron sand, but maybe you want to learn how to throw shuriken and kunai?”

He didn’t expect the door to be pushed open, but as the boy stood at the door, with a serious look on his face, Baki felt relieved.

This boy was already so severe. He hoped after the training he could grab some ice cream with Shinki.

He would love to.

* * *

The heat of the desert never was a burden for him. Most people couldn’t believe that the inhabitants of the Land of Wind didn’t care about the blazing sun and the cold at night. Gaara didn’t want it otherwise. The sand was his home, the dunes and the deadly scorpions, the wild winds and unpredictable sandstorms. Here he learned to be a shinobi and survived the endless attempts of not only his father but the weather to kill him.

When he was watching the backs of his older siblings he thought about the times he was full of anger and loneliness. Rejecting his siblings, hating the world and threatening to kill them. He never wanted to go back to those dark days.

“We should take a break. It is almost noon,” Temari suggested and turned around.

“There’s an old ruin ahead. Maybe twenty minutes and we will reach it,” Kankuro said and stepped up to her.

Gaara made a movement with his fingers and sand gathered in the shape of a cloud.

“Let’s make this faster,” he suggested.

“I have another idea.” Kankuro grinned and put out one of his scrolls. “How about a race?”

Temari already had summoned her fan from her scroll. “I am ready.”

Gaara who never understood his siblings competitive battles, shook his head, but decided to join.

“Whoever loses will cook in the evening.” Then he jumped on his cloud.

“Three,” Kankuro counted and climbed on Sanshōuo.

“Two.” Temari balanced on her tessen.

“One.”

Gaara darted forward on his sand cloud, ready to win this race.

“How did I end up cooking the second day?” Temari muttered angrily.

She didn’t mind cooking for her brothers. She loved spoiling them and took every opportunity to do so. Temari just didn’t understand how Kankuro had won.

“You lost,” Kankuro threw in with a smirk. “And isn’t it a woman’s duty to cook? ”

That was enough. She grabbed a pebble to throw it into Kankuro’s direction. Gaara was faster and stopped the stone with his sand.

“Please, Temari. He just wants to anger you. Don’t always fall for his tricks.”

“Yeah, listen to the Kazekage, Tem.”

“I hope a scorpion crawls up your shirt at night and stings you, baka!” she yelled at him. “And stop interfering when I want to throw things at Kankuro. He deserves it!”

“Please calm down, sis. I am sorry. I just wanted to tease you.”

She huffed and continued stirring the soup. “Maybe I will spit into your food.”

“Oh, some extra love from you. Can’t remember the time you were this nice to me.”

“It’s my early birthday present,” she said with gritted teeth.

Gaara shook his head. He had missed this banter a lot, but he still didn’t understand it.

* * *

Baki woke up because something tugged on his shirt. When he opened his eyes he saw a small figure standing in front of his bed, clutching an old, worn teddy bear to his chest.

“Shinki?”

The boy sniffed and tried to brush away the tears in his eyes.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Shinki shook his head.

“Can’t sleep.”

He was experienced enough to recognise the aftermath of a nightmare. Even if Gaara, Kankuro and Temari had been much older when he got to know them, he had comforted them if he stumbled upon them late at night. Neither of the siblings liked to be touched, but a hot cocoa and a person who listened to their fears also helped.

He still didn’t comprehend that those kids had grown up so strong and fearless.

“I can tell you a story if you want. And you can stay in my room.”

The boy looked at his feet, looking so tiny and lost. He watched him, struggling with the urge to climb into the warm bed, and deciding if Baki was trustworthy.

The paddling noise of naked feet on the stone, made Baki smile. Surprisingly Shinki snuggled to his chest.

“What kind of story will you tell me, ojisan?”

_Grandfather?_

He could live with that.

* * *

The next morning they reached the place Kankuro had in mind since their departure. He didn’t know if Temari and Gaara remembered this spot. It had been a lot of years already and maybe he was the only one who thought this was special.

He turned around to look if his siblings were within reach as he saw the expressions on their faces.

Temari has her mouth covered with her hand, tears gathering in her eyes, while Gaara stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder, swallowing hard.

“So you know why we are here.”

His sister nodded. “Our first mission after father’s death.”

“Yes,” Kankuro answered with the feeling he couldn’t breathe. “Suna was so headless at this time. We didn’t know how to take over the reins.”

“And I told you I want to become Kazekage,” Gaara added.

“This was the beginning. I realised at this place you really have changed, Gaara. I wanted to believe this with my heart and when you declared you want a better future for Suna, be a better person…” he couldn’t continue speaking because Temari embraced him tightly.

“Happy Birthday, Kankuro,” she whispered in his ear. “I love you.”

“I still stand by my word.” Gaara said, coming nearer. “I want Suna to be a better place. And I am so grateful you two helped me to build a future without fear and peace.”

Temari now hugged Gaara, pulling all three of them together.

Even if they were busy with all those grown up things, Kankuro would never be alone.

He had his siblings and that was the most precious gift he ever got.

* * *

“Wake up, crybaby!” Temari demanded as she threw herself in the bed beside him.

Shikamaru groaned. He hadn’t slept well the last few days. Shikadai had missed his mother.

He opened one eye and looked at his smiling wife. Shortly he wondered where his son was as he realised he was sleeping, in his arms - even if his mother made so much noise - and had his stuffed deer in his hands, holding the animal close.

“I guess you had fun?”

Her smile got wider. “Maybe.”

“Good,” he said, closing his eye.

“I said wake up!” She pinched his arm.

“It’s the middle of the night, woman. Lay down with your family.”

She snorted but - to his delight - she walked around the bed and flopped herself on the bed, facing him and putting an arm around their sleeping son.

* * *

Gaara was surprised as Shinki greeted him with a big smile plastered on his face. Baki greeted him with a deep bow as he entered the hallway.

“It’s good to see you again, Kazekage-sama.”

“Thanks a lot, Baki. Did everything go well?”

“Shinki is a good boy.”

“Hey, Shinki,” Kankuro greeted his nephew. “Did you miss me?”

He hid behind one of Gaara’s legs which made him smile.

“We ate ice cream,” Shinki whispered. “Can we go eat ice cream again, father?”

His eyes widened. Never before he had called him father.

“Of course, Shinki. Do you want Baki and Kankuro to join us?”

Shortly after they headed out to fetch so ice cream as a family.

United in their love and care for each other. 


End file.
